jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Gosiunia/Gdzie życie traci sens...
left Gdzie życie traci sens ''opowiada o zmartwieniach i próbach, które posatwił los przed Czkawką. Co do Astrid... Mogę powiedzieć, że zbyt szybko się w niej nie zakocha. Jeśli chodzi o nexty... Nie będą one regularne, ale postaram się pod kożdym rozdziałem pisać datę nowej części. Zapraszam do czytania! '1''' Ona Z trudem łapałem resztki powietrza przedzierając się przez gąszcze mojej wyspy, nieraz upadając przez wystające korzenie drzew. Czemu księżyc nie mógłby poświecić trochę tutaj, a nie na osadę. Mi się raczej bardziej przyda światło... Muszę popracować nad kondycją. Zresztą to, że prawie się spóźniłem to nie moja wina. Byłbym na czas, a może nawet wcześniej gdyby nie Szczerbatek, któremu zachciało się zabawy. Przecież wie o tej dziewczynie, a i tak robi wszystko co może aby nie dopuścić do spotkań. W dodatku sprawia mu to przyjemność. Gdyby był zazdrosny, to może bym zrozumiał...Ale mniejsza z tym. Wpadłem do nieoświetlonego pomieszczenia. Mimo, że było ciemno i tak wiedziałem gdzie co jest. To tutaj spędziłem większość dzieciństwa, będą odtrąconym przez rówieśników. A budynek ten jest, bo chyba o tym nie wspominałem, kuźnią Pyskacza Gbura, mojego jedynego przyjaciela, którego tożsamość jest mi znana. Jego każdy lubi. W przeciwieństwie do mnie. Takie życie ofermy. Ale nie będę się teraz rozczulać. Prawie kucnąłem łapiąc się za kolana. Dawno tak nie biegałem tak szybko. Spojrzałem zasapany w ciemność. Zaraz ma przyjść Ona. Jest taka... Wspaniała. Nawet z Pyskaczem nie gada mi się tak dobrze jak z nią. Może dlatego, że wiem już iż jest w moim wieku. Ale znając moje szczęście w takich przypadkach musiał trafić się jakiś haczyk. Nie wiem kim jest. Tak samo jak ona nie zna mojej osobowości. Trochę jak z teatrzyków Pyskacza... - Cześć. - Usłyszałem dziewczęcy głos. - Witam Ona. - Przywitałem się, nadal z trudem łapiąc oddech. - Czemu ledwo dyszysz? - spytała czarna postać. - Jakbym ci powiedział to byś nie uwierzyła. Nikt by nie uwierzył. - Odrzekłem krótko i zwięźle. Nie chcę aby ktokolwiek wiedział o Mordce. Nawet Ona. Przecież nie mogę jej zaufać, nie wiedząc nawet kim jest. Szczerbatek jest tym przyjacielem, za którego oddał bym życie, mimo różnic dzielących nas. Nie znam jego mowy, a jednak z łatwością rozumiem to co on mówi po smoczemu. Chociaż nie zawsze chciałbym słyszeć wszystko co mówi. Po prostu niektórych rzeczy warto nie wiedzieć... Ale pominę ten fakt. I parę innych, które są trochę upokarzające. Nocna Furia znaczy dla mnie najwięcej i nic tego nie zmieni. A oznacza to, że muszę dbać by mój sekret nie ujrzał dziennego światła na wyspie. - No dobrze... - Wyczułem w jej głosie cichą nutę smutku, ale wiedziałem, że robi to dla podpuszczenia mnie. - No to miło, że się zgadzamy. - Uśmiechnąłem się, zapominając, że Ona i tak nic nie widzi, bo wokół nas panuje ciemność. -A jak twoje poszukiwania odnalezienia mnie? - Nie jest, aż tak źle jak bym przypuszczała zaczynając moje dochodzenie. Wiem, że jesteś w moim wieku... - A ja wiem teraz, że jestem prawdopodobnie w tym samym wieku co ty. - Wtrąciłem i zaraz zrozumiałem, że źle zrobiłem. -Przepraszam. Mów dalej, - A więc możesz być Śledzikiem, Mieczykiem, Sączysmarkiem lub Czkawką... - Czyli jest blisko odgadnięcia zagadki. Może by tak podpuścić ją i spytać się co myśli o mnie i innych chłopakach? - A co sądzisz o nich? - Zapytałem nie sprawdzając plusów i minusów tej prośby. - Czyli cię to ciekawi. Zapamiętam. Ale ci powiem, nie będę zła... - Wiesz. To dla mnie nowość.- Dorzuciłem swój sarkazm i zaraz tego pożałowałem. Dostałem w łeb jednym z mieczy Gbura. - To za co? - Krzyknąłem rozcierając rosnący na mojej głowie guz. - Za przeszkadzanie. Ale kontynuuje.- Zachowywała się jakby mój ból jej w ogóle nie interesował. - Śledzik jest strasznie oczytany, no i trochę puszysty. Czasem te jego nauki nieźle mnie denerwują, ale wie kiedy się zamknąć, przez co nawet go lubię. Mieczyk... Jest strasznie, jakby to nazwać grzecznie. Głupi tak samo jak Szpadka. Jeśli ty byś był nim to chyba bym zwariowała... - Naprawdę? A wiesz, że lubię gdy ktoś mi zadaje ból. Jak będziemy razem to obiecuję ci, że będziemy się często bić. - Udawałem Mieczyka. - A i dziękuję za podpowiedź. Nie jesteś Szpadką, więc krąg podejrzanych się zmniejszył o jedną osobę. - Nawet sobie nie żartuj, że jesteś Mieczykiem! - Przejrzała mnie Astrid. - Sączysmark jest przemądrzały i samolubny. Zawsze mnie czymś irytuje. Szczególnie gdy mówi do mnie zdrobniale "koteczku", czy "słonko". Mam imię i chcę aby zwracano się do mnie... - Tutaj niestety się zatrzymała. - A było tak blisko... A co myślisz o Czkawce? - Szkoda, a prawie się już wygadała. Ale to co myśli o mnie jest bardziej... Ciekawe? - Szczerze? Nie znam go dobrze. Nikt z osady nie ma do niego szacunku, mimo iż jest synem sławnego Stoika. Jest ciamajdowaty, a na zajęciach wydaje mi się, że tylko dzięki Odynowi i pomocy Pyskacza udaje się mu przeżyć. Jednak ciekawi mnie trochę jak to jest wieść życie takiego chłopaka... Nigdy nie byłam poniżana i nie pozwolę sobie na to za nic w świecie. Nie mogę pojąć jak on tak się daje Smarkowi. - A czy z którymkolwiek byś się umówiła? - Spytałem przymykając jakoś oko na to, co o mnie mówiła. - Raczej nie. Jedynie Śledzik, ale jakby schudł co nieco. Chciałem coś powiedzieć, bo odrobinę zdenerwowała mnie jej zuchwałość do mnie, w tym wypadku nie Niego, tylko Czkawki, ale usłyszałem ulubioną piosenkę Pyskacza "Wiking ze mnie, aż cud miód", co oznaczało, że zbliża się on do nas. Szybko złapałem zdezorientowaną dziewczynę za rękę i wybiegliśmy z kuźni niezauważeni przez wikinga. Gdyby dowiedział się, że ja to ja... Nie wiem czy warto się z nią spotykać jeśli mówi o mnie takie rzeczy, ale z drugiej strony nie wiem kim jestem i jakieś tam prawo ma do obrażania mnie w mojej obecności. Po chwili zastanowienia zrozumiałem jak głupie są moje myśli o Niej. Rozstaliśmy się dopiero pod domem Stoika, czyli moim. W świetle księżyca zauważyłem, że oddalająca się ode mnie postać jest blondynką. Czyli jednak warto było się potykać o rośliny biegnąc do kuźni... Jasne blond włosy były spięte w warkocz z tyłu głowy powiewający na nocnym wietrze. Zapatrzony w nie, nawet nie spojrzałem na ubiór dziewczyny, nie myśląc, że to była szansa, może jedyna, na dowiedzenie się kim jest. Ale przynajmniej wiem, jaki ma kolor włosów i jak je spina. To sporo więcej od wiadomości, że jest moją rówieśniczką. Muszę podziękować Pyskaczowi, za jego wieczorne spacery. Zapraszam do czytania mojego drugiego bloga Niezrozumieni (tutaj). 2 '' ''Zdemaskowanie Starałem się jak najciszej otworzyć drzwi. Znając mnie, musiałem coś zepsuć i zamykając je, potknąłem się o gwóźdź i drewno z całej siły uderzyło w zawiasy. Nawet ja będąc na piętrze, usłyszałbym taki hałas. Czyli krótko mówiąc - po mnie. Usłyszałem ciężkie kroki z naszej jadalni. Chwilę potem przede mną stał czterdziestoletni mężczyzna. Charakteryzował się długą, rudą brodą i włosami spiętymi w kucyk. Na głowie miał żelazny hełm, najładniejszy i najmocniejszy na całej wyspie. Ubrany był w ciemną tunikę, na którą z przodu miał zarzuconą lekką zbroję. Z tyłu zaś widać było brązowo-rude futro. Spodnie cechowały się bordowo-szarymi paskami, które kiedyś były czerwono-białe, ale po walkach i znanej obecnie higienie wikingów zmieniły kolor. Ostatnim punktem ubioru były czarne trzewiki, wiązane szarą nicią. Cała ta postać budziła podziw i onieśmielenie. A był nią mój ojciec, a zarazem wódz wyspy, znany jako Stoik Ważki. - Czemu tak późno wracasz? - po mieszkaniu rozbiegł się wysoki głos rudowłosego mężczyzny. - Pomagałem Pyskaczowi. Dzisiaj mieliśmy wiele roboty. Wiesz po tym nieudanym starciu i stratach w... Zamilkłem. Przekroczyłem cienką granicę, która i tak była zbyt blisko mnie po spóźnieniu. Stoik nienawidził, gdy ktoś mówił o stratach po walce z smokami. Uważał, że cała ta odpowiedzialność musi na kogoś spaść. Nie dopuszczał do siebie opcji, iż może to być jego wina. A jedną osobą, którą mógł bezkarnie wykorzystywać był tylko Czkawka, którym niestety, jestem ja. - Nie o to mi chodziło... - Próbowałem naprawić swój błąd. - Jasne. Czyli uważasz, że jesteśmy zbyt słabi? Cała nasza wyspa nie może równać się wielkiemu Czkawce? Myślisz, że coś znaczysz? - Jak zawsze nigdy nie słuchał tego, co ja mówię. Była to dla niego oferta nie do odrzucenia. Miał już pretekst by móc się nade mną znęcać. Podałem mu wszystko jak na tacy. - Tato, to nie tak. - Chwytałem się ostatniej deski ratunku. - Wszystko szło dobrze. Tylko raz nam się nie udało. - Tato?! Nam?! Chyba coś ci się poprzekręcało w głowie. Wiesz co ja muszę znosić mając ciebie za syna? Ja się do ciebie nigdy nie przyznam. A w dodatku jesteś kandydatem na wodza. Wiesz co ja będę musiał robić, aby znaleźć kogoś bardziej adekwatnego do tego urzędu?! Czy nie umiesz skończyć z... - spojrzał na mnie z pogardą - tym? - Ale... Nie skończyłem, bo poczułem, że na udzie odciska mi się ślad łyżki. Wpadł w furię. Bił mnie czym popadnie. Widelec, krzesło, paski, noże... To była moja tygodniowa rutyna. Ale dziś był wyjątkowo roztrzęsiony, więc do podstawowych przedmiotów bicia syna doszły: obrazy, nienaostrzone (na moje szczęście) miecze itp. Krzyczałem i płakałem z bólu, a Ważka dogryzał mi czym się dało. Wyzywał mnie od nieudaczników, oferm i beztalenciów. A ja musiałem to znosić. Kiedyś chciałem mu oddać, ale to wyprowadziło go z równowagi, bardziej niż zazwyczaj. Więc już tego nie robię. Czekam na cud albo na to, aż się zmęczy. Ktoś zapukł do domu. Jęknąłem czując ostatnie uderzenie widelca. Przywykłem do bólu, ale nie potrafię go przeżyć, tak aby jego nie czuć. Ale wróćmy do osoby stojącej pod domem. Czyli dziś moim wybawcą będzie cud. - Stoik, to ja Pyskacz. Muszę z tobą pogadać. - Usłyszeliśmy. Czterdziestolatek odskoczył do mnie i skierował swoje kroki w stronę drzwi. Czyli Gbur zlitował się nade mną. Jak miło. Stoik chciał bić mnie już jedną z maczug. Rozejrzałem się po pomieszczeniu. Panował w nim chaos. A kto to miał posprzątać? Oczywiście ja. Nie raz chowałem ostre przedmioty przed ojcem, aby temu nie zachciało się użyć ich przeciwko mnie. Popatrzyłem na siebie w lustrze. Z nosa leciała mi krew, tak samo jak z górnej wargi ust, przez co wyglądałem masakrycznie, ponieważ czerwona maź spływała mi po zębach, a następnie po brodzie, aby w końcu kapać na moje poszarpane ubrania. Spodnie były rozdarte ze wszystkich stron, a na skórze widać było zadrapania od noża. Bluzka i kamizelka nie ucierpiały zbytnio. Na reszcie ciała miałem parę sińców. Wcześniejsze rany nie zdążyły mi się zagoić, a ja już mam nowe. Dlatego często chodzę w ubraniach zakrywających ręce i nogi, aby nie stawać się jeszcze większym pośmiewiskiem. Wziąłem się do roboty i zacząłem odkładać na swoje miejsce poszczególne przedmioty. Po jakiś trzydziestu minutach wszystko lśniło czystością. Skierowałem się w stronę pokoju, który znajdował się na piętrze. Chodzenie po schodach, zadawało mi ogromny ból. Z radością położyłem się na moim łóżku. Co by pomyślał Szczerbatek gdyby mnie teraz zobaczył? Wolę nawet nie myśleć. On przeciwko całej zgrai wikingów. Wiem ile kosztuje go słuchanie mojego cierpienia, ale wie, że tak jest lepiej. Kiedyś stąd uciekniemy, ale na razie mam nadzieję, na zmiany. Jednak ona maleje z dnia na dzień. Nie nakrywając się kocem zasnąłem przytłoczony dzisiejszymi zdarzeniami. ✰✬✰ Około szóstej szedłem do Pyskacza. Codziennie, prawie przez dwanaście godzin jestem u niego, aby pomagać kuć zbroję, czy wyrabiać narzędzia do zabijania smoków. Ja nigdy nie uśmierciłem żadnego smoka. Może przez to ojciec mnie odpycha? Ale ja nie potrafię pozbawić życia jakiegoś gada. Gdy poznałem Mordkę zrozumiałem w jakim wielkim błędzie żyje każdy osadnik. Nie mogę teraz rozmyślać nad błędami... Muszę iść do kuźni, bo inaczej dostanę dodatkową pracę. - Cześć!- Przywitałem się. - Witam cię Czkawka. - Dzięki za wczorajszą wizytę, ale nie musiałeś... - Dziękowałem przyjacielowi. - Tak? Po twojej postawie sądzę co innego. - Tutaj miał rację. Wczoraj spałem jedynie cztery godziny. W dodatku nie umyłam się, tylko założyłem ubrania sprzed paru dni. - Dobra, nie będziemy tutaj plotkować. Bierzmy się do pracy. Mówiąc pierwsze zdanie zadbał nie tylko o ton głosu, ale także o swoją postawę. Zachowywał się tak jak te lafiryndy, które próbują znaleźć sobie faceta, aby wszystko za nie robił, a one miały czas na babskie pogaduchy. Ale znany mi rzemieślnik zachowujący się w ten sposób wyglądał idiotycznie. Nie wytrzymałem i wybuchnąłem śmiechem. On zawsze wiedział jak poprawić mi humor. Wziąłem się do pracy, nie odkładając z twarzy uśmiechu. Wciąż miałem przed oczami blondyna. Po chwili zauważyłem ruch na Berk. Nie taki jak codziennie gdy przylatują smoki. Inny. Coś jest nie tak. Do budynku wpadł Pleśniak. Starzec mieszkający na drugim końcu wyspy w odosobnieniu od innych. Nienawidzi smoków i miał trzy żony. Obecnie posiada jedynie owcę Grzybka, która dotrzymuje mu towarzystwa w samotności. Podobnież zaczął już do niego gadać. Niby ja też gadam do zwierzęcia, ale to co innego. Krótko mówiąc, uważany jest za śiwra. Nikt za nim nie przepada, a on sam rzadko pojawia się na wyspie. Coś musiało się więc stać. - Pyskacz! - Krzyknął, całkowicie mnie ignorując. - Znaleźliśmy go! Szybko dawaj wszystko co masz. - Naprawdę? Gdzie?! - Nie zadawaj pytań. - Skarcił kuternogę samolubny starzec. - Szykuj się! To może być jedyna szansa! Gdy tylko Pleśniak pobiegł ogłosić nowinę innym wikingom, zalałem rzemieślnika falą pytań. - O kogo chodzi? - Nie kogo tylko co. Naprawdę nie słyszałeś o plotkach? - Zdziwił się, na chwilę przerywając zbieranie broni. - Od pewnego czasu mówiono, że na naszej wyspie znajduje się Nocna Furia! Skamieniałem. Chodziło im o Szerbatka. Jest w niebezpieczeństwie. I o niczym nie wie, a sam jeszcze nie może latać. Musi korzystać z mojej pomocy. Jeśli zaraz tam nie będę, to on zginie. - A wiesz gdzie on jest? - Nie słyszałeś Pleśniaka? Nie wiem! Podążajmy za tłumem. Tak skończyliśmy naszą rozmowę. Ale ja nie mogłem podążać za tłumem. Musiałem szybko się tam dostać i być pierwszym. Wikinogowie nie mogą mnie wyprzedzić! Zabrałem ze stołu mały sztylet i pobiegłem skrótami nad Krucze Urwisko. Przecież tu chodzi o życie mojego przyjaciela. Jak mam być obojętny? Wpadłem na polanę. Oszołomiony gad nie wiedział o co chodzi. - Znaleźli cię. Musimy uciekać - wytłumaczyłem. Od razu zrozumiał, jakie zamiary mają moi pobratymcy. Bez żadnych problemów założyłem mu wspomagacz do uszkodzonej lotki. Wystartowaliśmy. Podczas startu milimetr od nas pojawiła się strzała, zaczepiając o jedną z czarnych łusek mojego najlepszego przyjaciela. A za nią widać było kolejne. Musieli być blisko. Przyśpieszyłem, czując coraz większy powiew powietrza na twarzy. Rozejrzałem się. Jeśli będziemy uciekać znajdą nas. Mają tam na dole za duże pole widzenia. Muszę się schować na niebie. Tylko gdzie? Eureka! Wleciałem razem z smokiem w chmury. Z nich wypatrywałem co się dzieje na wyspie. Wikingowie byli źli. Nikogo nie było, ale zauważyli łuskę Szczerbatka, która musiała mu się oderwać. Chwilę potem dostrzegłem, że na rękach jednego z zabójców smoków widać brązowy materiał. Spojrzałem na moje spodnie. Rzeczywiście przy końcu jednej z nogawek brakowało dzianiny. Pech. Ale grunt, że uciekliśmy. Tyle, że teraz nie ma powrotu. 3 '' ''Początek Leciałem z moim przyjacielem przez dwie godziny. Nieustannie. Przynajmniej taki czas obliczyłem z ruchu słońca. Może kiedyś ktoś wymyśli urządzenie, które będzie wskazywać godzinę, a może nawet i datę. Jak mi by się coś takiego przydało... - Musimy szybko znaleźć jakieś miejsce do przenocowania - zasugerowałem. Szczerbatek jest bardzo zmęczony. Nie może się tak przemęczać, bo to opóźnia zrastanie się lotki. O wiele łatwiej byłoby nam żyć, bez tych kawałków żelastw. Przetarłem ręką mokre czoło, pozostawiając na ubraniu plamy wody. Latanie z czymś takim jest męczące. Spojrzałem na otaczający mnie widnokrąg. Dookoła otaczała nas woda, jak teraz zauważyłem, coraz bardziej spieniona. Jasnoniebieski kolor, zastępowały biel i granat, a fale podnosiły się coraz wyżej. Dokładnie jakieś trzy metr od nas. A przecież nie widać jeszcze burzowych chmur. Czym tak rozgniewałem Thora? Co ja mu takiego zrobiłem, że musi syłać swoją moc akurat tu? Ostatni raz, prawie pozbawiony nadziei, zerknąłem na horyzont. Widać jakąś czarną plamkę! Nie kłamię! Nie mam zwid. Im byliśmy bliżej tym bardziej moja plama przybierała kształtów. Aż stała się wyspą. Całą pokrytą zielenią, czyli mnóstwem żywności. Do tego nie brakowało na niej jaskiń. Czy można lepiej trafić? Widać bogowie, nie są na mnie, aż tak źli. Wylądowaliśmy na polance. Rozejrzałem się. Na drzewach widać było kilku Straszliwców. Pięciu, o ile się nie mylę. Dwoje czerwono-zielonych oraz niebiesko-żółtych i jeden brązowo-pomarańczowy. Przyglądały nam się badawczo. Czułem, a raczej coś mi podpowiadało, że to nie jest normalne zachowanie smoków. Zazwyczaj atakują albo uciekają, bo boją się rychłej śmierci. Dziwne. - Co o tym sądzisz Mordko? - wskazałem palce na małe smoki. Szczerbo przechylił głowę i udał obojątną minę. Widać, on się niezbyt tym przejął. Ale na wszelki wypadek musiałem sprawdzić co się dzieje. - Znajdź coś, dobrze? A ja pójdę sprawdzić wyspę. - Mówiąc coś, miałem na myśli jedzenie i miejsce do spania. Burza mogła nadejść i to szybko. Dobrze by było w takim wypadku mieć mieć miejsce do schronienia. Wszedłem w gąszcza. Znalazłem tam jeszcze więcej Straszliwców Straszliwych. Może to ich rodzinna wyspa? Być może nikt jej wcześniej nie odkrył, a gady nigdy nie widziały ludzi, więc nie wiedzą jak się zachować. Jest dużo teori. Muszę sprawdzić tę wyspę, aby dowiedzieć się prawdy. Usłyszałem ryk Szerbola. Rzuciłem wszytsko i zacząłem biec w stronę, skąd dobiegał odgłos. Co się stało?! Ktoś tu jest? Jakieś agresywne smoki, wikingowie? Muszę szybko dobiec do moejgo przyjaciela. Z miną głupka stanąłem przed Mordką. Uśmiechnięty, na swój smoczy sposób patrzył na mnie, a zaraz za nim znajdowała sie średniej wielkości jaskinia. Obok wejścia leżała sterta ryb. On chyba zwariował. Wystraszył mnie na śmierć. I to mają być żarty? Ja przechodziłem zawał, bojąc się o smoka, a ten coś takiego... Nie wytrzymam! - Szerbatek! Ja cię zabiję! - wrzeszczałem. Nie powiedziałem tylko tych słów. Ale reszty wolałbym nie przywoływać, dla dobra czytelników. Poprostu straciłem panowanie nad sobą. A mój smok się śmiał. Nic sobie ze mnie nie robił. Odynie, jak tak ma wyglądać życie ze Mordką, to ja dziękuję! Jeszcze pomyślę, że lepiej mi na Berk. Nie, to już przesada. Wszędzie może być lepiej, ale nie tam. W tym okropnym miejscu. W końcu skończyłem ze zmęczenia i weszłem do jaskini. Nadal obrażony. Jednak lepsze to niż siedzenie na dworze, gdzie w każej chwili może zacząć lać. Niech raz Szerbatek zwycięży, 1:0 dla niego. Ale niech sobie nie myśli, iż ja się nie zrewanżuję. Szczerze, nie wiem w jaki spób, ale jakoś to zrobię. Poczekam tylko na wyśmienitą okazję i uśpię jego czujność. Ha! Zobaczymy kto tu jest lepszy. - Nie ciesz się zbytnio, bo pożałujesz - ostrzegłem "pomiot burzy". On tylko zrobił to swoje "Wrauuu" i znów zaczął się śmiać. Ja mu dam. Poczekaj tylko, ty... gadzie ty. Rozejrzałem się po kamiennym pomieszczeniu. Miejsc do umieszczenia pochodni nie było. Zacząłem szukać kamieni, aby potem móc je pocierać. Rozpaliłem ognisko, które oświetliło naszą tymczasową sypialnię. W niektórych rogach można było ujżeć pajęczyny. Nikt tu raczej nie zaglądał. Prawdopodobnie. Ziewnąłem. Zmęczyłem się tym podróżowaniem. Nie lataliśmy tak długo już dawno. Musimy nabrać sił, jeżeli chcemy przetrwać. Zaczęło padać. W "dach" naszego schronienia waliły potężne krople, być może zamrożone przez niską temperaturę. Towarzyszyły im w akompaniamencie pioruny. Stworzyła się tak właśnie głośna piosenka, którą nuciły roślinny, rwane i ciągnięte przez wiatr. Coraz częściej zamykałem oczy, znużony dzisiejszymi wydarzeniami. Poddałem się Krainie Snu. Podoba się? Zadowoleni z nexta? Ciekawe co przytrafi się Czkawce i Szczerbatkowi podczas tej "ucieczki". Nowy rozdział w weekend ( 11-12.06.2016r. ) 4 '' ''Odkrycia Obudziłem się dość wcześnie. Promienie słoneczne nawet nie wdarły się do jaskini, a ja już byłem na nogach. Co innego mój smok. Smacznie sobie pochrapywał. Rozejrzałem się po "tymczasowym domku". Było o wiele jaśniej niż wczoraj, więc mogłem zwiedzić to miejsce. Ale najpierw wyszedłem na świerze powietrze. Lekki wiaterek dotykał moich piegów, sprawiając, że skóra, na której się znajdowały robiła się coraz zimniejsza. Podszedłem do jeziorka i zanurzyłem ręce w tafli wody, psując jej nienaganą postawę. Wodą przemyłem sobie twarz i przejrzałem się w już prościutkim lusterku. Widziałem w nim chłopaka z jasną cerą, obsypanego milionem piegów na całej twarzy oraz charakteryzującego się owalną twarzą, która zaczynała nabierać prostokątnych kształtów. Burza brązowych włosów zasłaniała już całe czoło. A oczy? Zielone, szmaragdowe, turkusowe, seledynowe... Widać w nich było: radość i smutek, rozpacz i szczęście, miłość i żal, chęć doznawania przygód i strach. A wszytsko to miało swoje głębokie uzasadnienie. Radość rozpoczęła swój rozdział dopiero teraz. Do tej pory książka wypełniona była smutkiem, powstałym w skutek poczucia bezużytności. Dopiero niedawno poczułem swoją wartość i przestałem się zastanawiać nad tym co myślą inni. Rozpacz i żal były niemal jednością. Tak samo jak szczęśnie i miłość. Pierwsze zrodziły się z odrzucenia przez rodzinę. Poodbno nawet moja matka nie broniła mnie, gdy byłem mały przed atakującymi wyspę smokami. Poprstu nie zależało jej na mnie. Jedynie ojciec budził w sobie jakieś nadzieje. Ale po porwaniu Valki, zaczął wszystko zwalać na mnie i mówić, ze to prze zemnie jego żona nie żyje. Szczerze mówiąc nie wiem czy to wszytsko działo się naprawdę. Tak powiedział m Stoik, a inni nie poruszali tegoż wątku. Szczęście dał mi Szczerbatek, który nadał mojemu istnieniu sens. A miłość? Dała mi Ona. Kocham ją, choć ani razu jej tego nie wyrzekłem. Myślę, że ona także nie darzy mnie zwykłymi uczuciami. Został tylko strach i rządza przygód. Bałem się co mnie spotka, czy wyjdę z tego cało, czy może szybko zginę, tak jak zapewne myśli teraz Ważka. Ale nowe rzeczy to dla mnie coś niespotykanego. Mimo, iż boję się nieznanego, uwielbiam czuć na sobie ten dreszczyk emocji. Jednak coś z wikinga mi pozostało... - Już wstałeś? - zdziwiłem się widząc Mordkę obok swojego odbicia. - Powinniśmy zwiedzić wyspę i jaskinię. Nie możemy ryzykować. Demon, jak nazywał go mój ojczulek, pokiwał głową i zachęcił do wspólnego poszukiwania. Na wyspie nie znaleźliśmy nic ciekawego. Tylko te spjrzenia smoków. No i nie było żadnych innych jaskiń oprócz naszej. Zaniepokoiło to mnie. Jedyne schronienie na wyspie, a inne smoki z niego nie korzystają. Podejrzane. Weszliśmy do jakini i zaczęliśmy poszukiwania. W głębi pieczary zauważyłem małe przejście. Tak małe, że ja lewdwie się przecisnąłem. Szerbo nie chciał mnie zostawiać i musiałem się wiele natrudzić, aby i on mógł zwiedzić nowo odktyte miejsce. Nic nie słyszeliśmy. Było tak cicho, że nasze kroki stawały sie głośnym echem. Nawet jeśli ktoś spał, musiał nas usłyszeć. No chyba, że jest głuchy. Ta druga opcja wydaje mi się bardziej optymistyczna. Usłyszałem szelest. Ruchem ręki, pozkazałem przyjacielowi, aby natychmiast stanął w bezruchu i nie wydawał jakichkolwiek dźwięków. Mimo iż byliśmy prawdopodobnie w centrum groty, nie otaczała nas ciemność. Wręcz przeciwnie. Było tak jasno, że można było liczyć czarne kamienie, na ciemniej, usmolonej brudem podłocze. Jakby w jaskini było słońce. Choć to wysoce nieprawdopodobne, w tej chwili wydawało się prawdziwe. Zza zakamraków wyłoniła się dziewczyna w ciemnych włosach. Ciemniejszych ode mnie. Czarnych. Rozejrzała się dookoła. Jej wzrok utkwił na nas. Zielone oczy wpadające w jasny brąz najpierw okazały zdziwnie, a następnie strach i wściekłość. - Kim jesteś i co tu robisz? - pytała, a ja wciąż byłem zdziwiony całą tą sytuacją. - No mów! Głuchy jesteś? - Nie. Słyszę. Jestem Czkawka. - Dziewczyna mino całej tej sytacji uśmiechnęła sie w koncikach ust słysząc moje imię. To wcale mnie nie pocieszało. - Wczoraj natknąłem się na tą wyspę. Przez przypadek. - Dodałem szybko. - Tak...? Zamarła widząc Nocną Furię. Wcześniej nie zauważyła go, bo zdąrzył się ukryć. Mordka nie chciała wykazywać swojej obecności, aby mnie nie narażać. Ale nie wytrzymał i mamy klops. Tam ta ram... Kicha. - Sskąąd? - Wskazała mieczem na gada. - Długa historia. A po co chcesz wiedzieć? - Spytałem podejrzliwie. Ciemowłosa na chwilę się zamyśliła.i spojrzała na mnie. - Choć ze mną - wyszeptała niepewnie. Pociągnęła mnie za rękę. Zdziwiłem się tym krokiem i prawie potknąłem się o kamień, pociągając za sobą nieznjomną. Gdyby nie Furia, zapewne leżelibyśmy już na sobie. A tak, dziewczyna nawet na mnie nie zerknęła. Chyba, że skutecznie to ukryła. Biegliśmy korytarzami. Ja osobiście już dawno bym się zagubił. Za nami oczywiście szedł Szerbatek. Musiał być bardzo ostrożny bo sklepienie groty było niskie i wystawało z niego sporo stalaktytów. Same przedostanie się do tajemniczego miejsc zajęło nam z piętnaście minut. Musi być to coś naprawdę ważnego, skoro jest tak dobrze ukryte. - Ile jeszcze? I po co mnie tam ciągniesz? - spytałem znudzony poruszaniem się wśród korytarzy. - Nie zadawaj pytań. Wszytskiego dowiesz się w swoim czasie. - Po czym dodała już bardziej do siebie. - Valka będzie ze mnie zachwycona. Chyba niespodziewała się, że znajdziemy jeszcze wikinga tak podobnego do nas. Zamarłem na chwilę. Dziewczyna spojrzała na mnie ze zdziwniem i pociągnęła mnie mocniej za rękę. Czy ja sie na pewno nie przesłyszałem? Valka? Przecież to niemożliwe! Ona nie żyje. Nie kochała mnie. Nienawidziała smoków. Była kimś podbny do ojca. I tak jak on powinnien umarła. Dając mi święty spokój. To co ona mówiła tylko mi się zdawało. Zapewne wymówiła inne imę. Vel, Volek Vilk albo coś w tego typu. Ale nie Valka. Tak nie może być, ponieważ... To nie jest prawda! Mordka także patrzyła na mnie z zaskoczeniem. Mimo naszej bliskej przyjaźni nie miałem okazji opowiedzieć mu o mojej matce. No bo czemu? Była taka jak Stoik. Zła, okrutna... A teraz powraca. Nie. Chwila. To co ona mówi, przecież nie jest prawdą. To złudzenie. Kłamstwo. Strach przed nowym. Tak, to napewno to. Nic więcej... Wreszcie ujrzałem wyjście porośnięte pnączami. Jeżeli było by się nieuważnym można było je nawet pominąć. Zwolniłem kroku. Zielono-brązowooka zrozumiała, że to dla mnie coś innego i puściła mnie. Mogłem uciekać. Ale tego nie zrobiłem. Czemu? Zauważyłem Straszliwce. Przyglądały mi się badawczo. Skoro były tutaj, to musiło coś to oznaczać. Na Berk zawsze były czymś w rodzaju moich drogowskazów. Ale nie tych złych. Dobrych. Nieznajoma chwyciła parę pnącz i odchyliła cudowy krajobraz. Poczułem, ze na chwilę nie oddycham z zachwytu. Nie było nieba. No prawie. Zastępowło je lód, który miescami wydawał się identyczny do tego prawdziwego nieba. Z ziemi jak i "nieba" wystawały lodowe sople, czasem łączące się. Wytwory te pokrywały pnącza, kwiaty, bluszcze jakich na Berk nie można byłoby spotkać. A wokół tego krajobrazu latały smoki. To była cudowna kraina, w której można by zostać do końca życia. Odkręciłem głowę. Szczerbatka nie było. A przecież stał za mną. Gdy znów odwróciłem się przed sobą zobaczyłem dwie postacie. Smoka z dwoma skrzydłami i czterema lotkami oraz czterdziestoletnią kobietę. Jednak Mordki nie było widać. - Gdzie jest mój smok? - zapytałem stanowczo. Nie po to ratowałem tego gada, by teraz go stracić. - Jest bezpieczny - przemówiła spokojnie kobieta. Jej głos wydawał mi się znany. Jednak nie mówiło mi nic, do kogo mógłby on należeć. - Chcę się z nim zobaczyć...! - zacząłem się denerwować. -To Czkawka. - Nie dała mi powiedzieć kruczoczarna . Ruda kobieta, prawdopodobnie pani nowo poznanego prze zemnie gatunku zdziwła się. Tak samo jak ja, gdy usłyszałem, że może się ona nazywać Valka. - Czkawka Haddock? - powtórzyła imię dodając moje nazwisko. Czułem jak skręcają mi się moje wnętrzności. -Tak, a co? -To nieprawdopodobne. Ja jestem Valka, żona Stoika Ważkiego, a ty... - zawahała się. - Musisz być moim synem. Jak myślicie co będzie dalej? Co z Mordką, jak zachowa się nasz brunet? Next będzie prawdopodobne w tym tygodniu. Sama nie wiem dokładnie kiedy i jak, bo mam sporo na głowie (poprawianie ocen etc.)... Proszę też, jeśli czytasz to opowiadanie drogi Czytelniku zostaw po sobie jakiś ślad. Nie jest miło pisać bloga, a nikt nawet nie zajrzy. Wystarczy mi zwykłe "Fajnie." czy "Kiedy next", a nawet ".". Ważne abym wiedziała, ze interesuje kogoś czytanie tego opka. 5'' ''Ciemna i Przeszłość Zamarłem. Nie poruszyłem się ani na chwilę. Nie mogłem. Wsszytsko przez tą kobietę, która prawdopodobnie jest... Moją matką. To przecież jest... Możlwie. Niestetety. Ale dlaczego teraz? Czemu nie wsześniej? - Nie wierzę - wydusiłem tylko dwa słowa. - Uwierz. Ja też nie mogę tego pojąć - namawiała mnie Valka. - Nie. To nie takie proste. Podaj jakiś powód, dlaczego miałbym ci uwierzyć - bąkałem. - Dałam ci przed odjeściem, a raczej porwaniem, zabawkę. Dokładnie był nią niebieski, pluszowy Śmiertnik Zębacz. Twój ojciec nie ma o tym pojęcia, bo nie miałam okazji mu o tym powiedzieć. Przypomniałem sobie mojego pluszaka, którego znalazłem za łóżkiem, gdy miałem trzy lata. Powiedziałem natychmisat ojcu o moim znalezisku. Ale on wtedy na mnie nakrzyczał i zabrał mi przytulankę. Zniszczył mi wtedy jedyną pamiątkę po matce i w stu procentach o tym wiedział. Jak on mógł? Nawet jeśli o tym nie wiedziałem, to nie było fair. -Pamiętam tą zabawkę. Ale... - przypomniały mi się słowa ojca o mojej rodzicielce. - Przecież ty mnie nienawidzisz. To przezemnie porwały cię smoki. Tak mówił Stoik. Nic mi się nie zgadzało. Dlaczego cieszy się moim widokiem, skoro za młodu mnie nienawidziła? To wszytsko nie trzyma się całości. Myślałem, że wiem wszytsko o mojej przeszłości. Chciałbym, żeby tak pozostało. Widać Odyn, wolał inaczej. - Ja? Tak jak twój tata kochaliśmy cię nad życie. Jednakże on trochę w ciebie wątpił. Strał się tego nie okazywać. Świetnie grał przed całą wioską, ale ja widziałam swoje. Gdy porwał mnie Chumoroskok - tu wskazała na ogromnego czteroskrzydłowego smoka. - bałam się, że może ci się coś stać. Byłeś inny od pozostałych. Myślę, że dobrze spędziłeś dzieciństwo, mimo iż twojej matki nie było przy tobie. Rudowłosa pomosmutniała, a ja odkręciłem wzrok. Powiedzieć jej, czy zachować dla siebie? Chyba nie wyjaśnię i będę trzymać się jej wersji. Nie chcę, aby się martwiła. Zależy mi na niej, chociaż tak krótko się znamy. - No dobrze - pocieszałem kobietę. - Nie było cię i nic nie poradzisz, ale zawsze można naprawić to co poszło nie tak. Podniosła głowę. Uśmiechnęła się do mnie przez łzy, a ja odwzajemniłem miły gest. Czuję, że nie będziemy mieć problemów z dogadaniem się. Dopiero teraz uświadomiłem sobie, że Ciemna, jak zdążyłem ją już nazwać, patrzy na naszą dwójkę z niedowierzaniem. Raczej tego nie pojmuje. Ja jeszcze też... - Muszę was przedstawić - uspokoiła się moja mama. - Heathera Czkawka, Czkawka Heathera. - Powiedziałbym, że miło mi cię poznać, ale skoro się już poznaliśmy.. Cześć. - Próbowałem rozładować tą dziwną atmosferę. Nie przywykłem by ludzie stawiali mnie w centrum swojego zainteresowania. - Hej - rzekła nieśmiało. Czterdziestolatka zaśmiała się. Mimowolnie i ja pozwoliłem by moje dołeczki zaokrągliły się. Wcześniej była bardziej odważna, a zachowanie matki tylko mnie w tym upewniło. - Idźcie się zapoznać. Ja muszę pogadać z Alfą. Powinien wiedzieć o tobie. Zostałem sam z Herą, jak nazwałem ją wcześniej - Ciemną. Ciekawe.. Widać lubię nadawać dziewczynom różne dziwne przezwiska. No, bo Ona albo Ciemna nie jest zbytnio powtarzalne. Tiak, zostałem sam z jakąś laską i tym razem wiedziałem kim ona jest. Dawno, od dzieciństwa, a dokładnie ukończenia trzech lat, nie gadałem normalnie z jakąś dziewczyną. - No to... Musisz tu mieć niezłą zabawę, co? - zacząłem paplaninę. - Nie. To znaczy tak. - Spojrzałem na nią, przewracając na jedną stronę moją głowę, na znak mojej niewiedzy. - Lubię Valkę i całe to miejsce, ale nie oszukujmy się. Jestem młoda i chciałabym coś przeżyć, a nie siedzieć z czterdziestoparolatką w Smoczym Sanktuarium i podporządkować się rozkazom Oszołomostracha. - Widzę, że nie jest ci za dobrze. - Ciemna zaśmiała się z mojego podsumowania, chociaż ja nie wiedziałem o co jej chodzi. Tylko ją podsumowałem. - Ale wytłumacz mi co i jak, bo ja nie mam zielonego pojęcia o tym miejscu. - Zacznę od początlu - dziewczyna wzięła wdech. - To miejsce nazywamy Smoczym Sanktuarium. Rządzi nami Alfa, Oszołomostrach Valki, który włada nad każdym smokiem na całym świecie. Oczywiście póki żyje, potem ktoś inny przejmuję rolę władcy. Jednym z naszych zajęć jest poszukiwanie jego następcy. Idzie nam to fatalnie. Żaden z odkrytych przez nas smoków nie nadaje się na ten urząd. Jedynie inny Oszołomostrach mógłby się nadawać, lecz jedynym takim, prócz naszego, jest ten który należy do Drago. O nim chyba słyszałeś? - pokręciłem głową, a ona wzdychnęła. - To nasz największy wróg. Razem z swoją armią i Eretem, jednym z głównych dowódców pododziałów, próbuje odnaleźć nasze schronienie. Udaje nam się zachować tę tajemnicę, ale cały czas żyjemy w niepewności. Musimy być bardzo ostrożni, dlatego też bardzo przejęłam się twoim pojawieniem. W dodatku miałeś smoka. Zdziwiło mnie to, że ktoś w moim wieku jest jeszcze Jeźdźcem. Aczkolwiek nie powiedziałam ci jak poznałam Valkę. Pewngo dnia spotkałam ją wraz z jej gadem Chumoroskokiem. Później tłumaczyła mi, że wybrała mnie, ponieważ zauważyła coś we mnie. Szukała pomocnika, bo wiedziała, że sama w końcu stanie oko w oko z starością i niedołężnością, a musi mieć kogoś kto ją zastąpi. To ona pomaga Alfie zapanować nad całym tym haosem. Jest kimś jak Eret dla Drago. Tyle, że Oszołomostrachowi na niej zależy, a Drago kompletnie ignoruje to co się dzieje z jego podwładnymi. Czy coś jeszcze... - Ale to, że jesteś tu oznacza, że muszisz mieć jakiegoś smoka, tak? - spytałem. - Mądrość nie jest twoim najlpeszym punktem - opisała mnie szcześciowyrazowym zdaniem Heathera. - Tak, ma na imię Szpicruta. Zawołała smoka używaając jasnego rogu, w kolorze jasnej żółci prawie wyblakłej, który nie był niczym przyozdobiony. Zza krzaków wyszła smoczyca o łuskach przypominających zbroję. Widać było, że jest dostosowana do walki. Zauważyłem także długi, silny ogon przypominający bicze z kuźni, które ja sam wytwarzałem. Nigdy nie widziałem takiego gatunku... - Jaki to rodzaj? - Zbiczastrzał, ale nie znam zbyt wielu innych przedstawicieli tego gatunku. Oprócz niej - tu pogłaskała swoją towarzyszkę - znam tylko trzy inne smoki, takie jak ona. Ale to Szpicruta nadaje mojemu życiu sens. Ostatnie zdanie dodała niepotrzebnie, ale nie wzruciłem jej uwagi. Tyle lat w samotności z smokiem ma swoje plusy i minusy. Ciemna zachowuje się trochę jak ja. Ogólnie mówiąc, jej historia przypomina moją. Tak samo odrzucona, pozbawiona znajomych, mająca jako towarzysza jednynie smoka. - Może chodźmy się przjeść, co? - zaproponowałem, a moja propozycja została pozytywnie rozpatrzona. Szliśmy przez wydeptaną trawę. Z fascynacją oglądałem nowe smoki i rośliny. To miejsce było niesamowite. Hera opowiadała mi o wszytskim. Nowych smokach, typu Zmiennoskrzydły, Tajfumerang, Ognioglista, Szponiak i tak dalej. To co poznałem było niedoopisania. Niespodziewałem się, że istnieje miejsce, gdzie smoki nie są wrogami, lecz przyjacielami i to takimi, za które moja rodzicielka mogłaby oddać nawet własne życie. Siedlisko to było czymś w rodzaju mojego domu, który w przeciwieństwie do starego budynku, jest pełen ciepła i miłości. - To jak? Wracamy do Valki? - usłyszałem głos Ciemnej i zaraz wróciłem na ziemię. - Dobra. - odrzekłem nadal lekko nieprzytomny. To dla mnie coś innego i nie wiem jak się zachować by nie wypaść na głupka i nie stracić tego co osiągnąłem. A mianowicie przyjaźni z Heatherą, która zapowiadała się bardzo obiecująco. Wróciłem z nią do Centrum, gdzie czekał na mnie już Oszoomostrach. Penwie chciał mnie poznać. Niepewnie spojrzałem na niego. Twarz smoka nie wykazywała jakichkowiwek emocji. Nic. Nie mam bladego pojęcia co robić. Chciałem spojrzeć na mamę, ale pomyślałem, że może to rozłościć Alfę. Podszedłem do niego. Znajdowałem się jakieś dwa, maksymalnie cztery kroki od jego twarzy. Gad wziął lekki wdech, a ja pczułem, że na moim ciale pojawiają się ciarki, a na nich kolejne i kolejne. Chwilę potem byłem cały w śnieżnym puchu. Czyli on nie zieje ognim tylko śniegiem? Nie do wiary! Strząsnołem z kamizelki białą pokrywę i uśmiechnąłem się do niego. Nie wiem co sobie o mnie pomyślał, ale nieodwzajemnił gestu i odwrócił się. Podbladłem i spojrzałem na Mordkę, który wcześniej, jak ja, zajął się zwiedzaniem nowego mieszkania. Też nie wiedział co robić. Przeniosłem wzrok na Valkę. - Akceptuje cię, a nawet bardzo lubi. Nigdy nikt do niego tak blisko nie podchodził, a co dopiero uśmiachał się. Byłeś bardzo odważny, ale on nie przywiązuje się do ludzi, dlatego że boi się, iż zacznie mu na nas zależeć bardziej niż na własnych pobratymcach - wyjaśniła. Teraz jestem pewny, że znalazłem swoje miejsce na ziemii. Czkawka, Heathera... Czy miłość wisi w powietrzu? Czy może się nie dogadają? No i nasz zielonooki bohater zaprzyjaźnia się z Alfą... Do czego to dojdzie xd Następna część 17-20.06.2016r.